Fallen
by TsuirakuMitsukai
Summary: (Work in Progress) Decariel is an angel condemned to live his life as a Fallen. He is thrust into the human world as Draco Malfoy. Not human, not an angel, he must fight to redeem himself before it is too late...
1. Prologue

**AN:** This is a new story I just started. The prologue takes place eighteen years before the rest of the story. It is VERY short and probably won't make much sense to you, but don't worry! The next couple of chapters will explain everything. REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, and I am not making any profit from this story. This disclaimer counts for every chapter of this story.

**Prologue **

Decariel flew about the clouds, relishing in his ability to fly. Even after seven months, he wasn't quite used to it. In fact, he wasn't used to being an angel at all. He kept on thinking of mortal things before he remembered he was now an angelic being. To tell the truth it took a whole lot of getting used to. One thing he had gotten used to was watching mortals go about their lives. There was only one he looked at, though. Rachel.

He watched carefully as Rachel went about her day in a depression. He observed his former lover as she returned home from work and began to cry. She did this quite a lot. Of course, he couldn't exactly blame her. She did lose a perfect creature such as himself. Decariel began to panic as she reached into the drawer. She pulled out a silver dagger and placed it against her wrist. She was going to kill herself!

He hurriedly transported himself to where she was. Decariel knew he was breaking the most important rule of Heaven, but he didn't care. He appeared in front of Rachel. Her eyes went wide as she saw her former lover. Her relief turned to shock as she saw his wings. He was… an angel?

"Rachel, don't you dare kill yourself," Decariel said quickly. He only had a bit of time before he had to return to Heaven and take his punishment. "I know you suffered a lot, but I will always be here. Even if you can't see me. Please don't do this."

"Decariel…" she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. He felt a sudden tug. He had to go back to face the wrath of the council. He spoke swiftly.

"Promise me!" Rachel nodded. Decariel stepped closer and gently wiped the tears off her face. He smiled at her before he was pulled back into Heaven. He appeared in front of the angel council. Immediately the judgment began.

"Decariel, angel of seven months," spoke one of the council members, "you know the rules. Why would you so deliberately break the most important one? You know we are forbidden to reveal ourselves to mortals! You also know the punishment. You are sentenced to live your life on Earth as a Fallen." Decariel sighed and nodded his agreement. Every council member began to glow with power as they sent him to Earth. Without warning, he felt himself falling, falling, falling…

-

Narcissa Malfoy cried tears of joy as her newborn child gave a loud wail. He opened his eyes, shedding crystal tears. Narcissa gave a gasp as she saw his eyes. They were a color of the purest silver.

One of the doctors cried out in amazement. The child had wings! What in Merlin's name was going on? Narcissa gingerly touched one of her son's wings, and saw that they each had a solid black star on them. That was the only thing wrong with them. They were a color of white as pure as untouched snow. She gave a gasp as she realized exactly what her son was. A fallen angel.

Lucius! Narcissa was about to panic. Lucius couldn't know what their child was! He had plans for this child. He was to become a Death Eater. An angel couldn't do that! Narcissa held her child close to her.

"I will hide your nature from him," she whispered. "Don't worry. I will protect you forever, my angel."


	2. Chapter One

**AN:** Here is chapter one! Just to let you all know, Decariel is Draco. Draco remembers all of his life as an angel. Oh, and I just made up Andrew. He might have a bigger part in later chapters, but I'll have to think about it. REVIEW!

**Chapter One**

Draco Malfoy looked at the train in front of him. It was the beginning of his seventh year, his last year at Hogwarts. He was sort of happy, but sad at the same time. The whistle blew, signaling that it was almost time to leave.

Lucius Malfoy looked at his son and sternly said, "Don't forget. You will be getting your Dark Mark at the end of the year. Be ready." He turned away and Disapparated without another word. Narcissa looked at her son with love.

"I love you, Draco," she said. "Don't forget to write! I'll see you at Christmas break. Goodbye for now, my angel." She gave her son a hug, then watched as he left for the train.

Draco wandered the train for a few minutes before finding his friends, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise, and Andrew. They were all waiting for him.

"Blaise!" cried Draco when he saw his best friend. "Congratulations on getting Head Boy!" Blaise smiled in response. He always was a quiet one. Draco sat down with his friends and began to chat amiably with them. Crabbe and Goyle didn't really join in on the conversation. They just grunted now and then and stuffed their faces with food from the trolley. Pansy kept on smiling at Draco, and he found it quite disturbing.

Finally Pansy leaned over by Draco's ear and whispered, "Hey Dray, I've got something to show you." She licked her lips suggestively. Draco nearly gagged. Pansy Parkinson was flirting with him and practically asking for him to… he'd rather not think about it.

"Pansy," he finally choked out. "I don't particularly want to see, if you get my drift." Pansy's face grew hard. She was definitely pissed. Draco didn't really want to hear her screaming at him, and he quickly left the compartment, muttering an excuse about the bathroom. He just hoped that Pansy didn't follow him.

-

Hermione sighed as she watched the scenery fly by. She couldn't believe this was her last year at Hogwarts! Harry and Ron were animatedly talking about Quidditch. _Again. _She had heard just about enough talk of how the Wasps had beaten the Cannons. Ron was getting very loud, and finally Hermione snapped.

"Ronald Weasley! Can you please shut up!" Harry and Ron stared at her in wonder. Silence rang in their ears. Hermione sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry you guys," she apologized. "It's just that I've already got a headache and Ron was getting angry and also very loud." Her best friends looked at her in concern.

"Do you want to see Madame Pomfrey when we get to Hogwarts?" asked Harry worriedly. Hermione shook her head.

"Nah. I'm sure I'll be fine." With that, the boys proceeded to again talk about Quidditch, but very quietly this time. Hermione stood and muttered an excuse about the bathroom. Leaving the compartment, she breathed in fresh air. Well, as fresh as anything on this train.

She saw Malfoy walking down the hallways towards her and, not wanting a fight right now, she ducked into a compartment. Inside, she saw something very, very disturbing. Hannah Abbot was snogging Justin Finch Fletchley! Before they noticed her, she stepped outside. Again faced with the problem of Malfoy, she looked for another place to hide. It was too late. Malfoy was already here. Bracing herself for ugly insults, Hermione waited.

Nothing happened. Malfoy walked straight past her! Hermione looked after him in disbelief. What in Merlin's name was going on? She just shrugged. Maybe he wasn't feeling well. He certainly did have a disgusted look on his face. Maybe Pansy tried to feel him up. Hermione laughed at the prospect and almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

-

Finally the Hogwarts Express arrived at school. Students rushed into the Great Hall, eager for the Welcoming Feast. Two students in particular realized that this would be the last time they would be coming here. Hermione felt tears in her eyes, while Draco merely frowned.

"Hey Draco," said Blaise, snapping him out of his reverie. "Are you okay? You haven't said a whole sentence since Pansy talked to you." Draco shuddered at the memory.

"I'm fine except for the fact that Pansy Parkinson _flirted _with me," he replied. Blaise nodded sympathetically. He understood since Pansy had done the same thing to him last year. Blaise, having good taste, had promptly told her to get the hell away from him.

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, only half listening as the Sorting began. Then came the annual Welcoming Speech from Dumbledore. Honestly, was he the only one that saw that the old coot had been off his rocker for years? He proceeded to tune out his Headmaster. Before he knew it, the Feast was over, and everyone was heading to their dormitories. He shrugged and went along with the crowd.

-

Draco tossed and turned in his silky sheets. He couldn't sleep, but if he got up there was definitely no going to sleep tonight. Finally he gave up and got out of bed. He stood and pulled off his shirt. He heaved a sigh of relief as he released his wings. That felt so much better! He longed to fly, but knew he couldn't. Someone was bound to see him. Well, it was also about four in the morning. Draco continued to argue with himself until he finally gave in to temptation. He would fly.

He opened his window as wide as it would go, and cautiously stepped out onto the windowsill. Feeling a slight breeze, he took the chance and jumped, riding the wind. Draco felt joy consume him. It had been so long since he had flown. He enjoyed it immensely. Sure, flying a broomstick was great. It just wasn't the same.

Draco gave up on thinking and flew around the castle a few more times before settling on the ground. He rested there for a while before returning to the skies. He was completely unaware of the chocolate brown eyes from inside the castle watching him in disbelief.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Hermione stared in wonder and disbelief. Draco Malfoy had wings! Something was definitely wrong here. Her mind began a mental list of all creatures that had wings and human appearances. Try as she could, Hermione came up blank. She vowed to look into it tomorrow. She was completely worn out.

She collapsed onto her soft bed, falling instantly into a dreamless sleep.

-

Draco watched the sunrise contentedly. Dawn was his favorite time of the day. It was tranquil, no one was awake yet. The colors of the rising sun were beautiful in his mind. It was much better than the sunset, contrary to popular belief. It was the sun, come to wash away the night, bringing in the day.

Suddenly he realized that it was _sunrise_. He had to get inside! Someone was sure to see him out here. Draco quickly flew up to his windowsill and clambered inside of his room. Breathing heavily, he realized how easily he could have been caught. Reluctantly, he concealed his wings, molding them into his back. He sighed and walked out of his private room to go eat breakfast.

There wasn't anyone at breakfast but him. Apparently he was the only early riser. Then, Granger entered the Great Hall with a confused look on her face. As soon as she noticed him, she turned away, her face red.

Draco merely shrugged and returned to his breakfast.

-

Hermione tried not to look at Malfoy as she ate. It was so hard not to though! He was a supernatural being! Well, according to theory he was. She had no clue what he actually was, so…

She quickly finished her breakfast in a span of ten minutes and hurried off to the library. Hermione immediately looked at the section for magical creatures. Pulling out a couple of books, she began to read.

A few hours and thirteen books later, Hermione sat up straight in her seat. This was it! She studied the passage carefully. Well, it was a bit far fetched, but then again, this was the wizarding world. Anything's possible. But angels?

"_Angels_

_Only the untainted humans become angels. Angels all have pure white wings. Almost all angels reside in Heaven, unless they have broken one of the three major rules. The only rules that are serious enough for expulsion are revealing the existence of angels to humans, causing bodily harm to any living being, and consorting with evil beings. _

_Fallen_

_Fallen are a race of beings also known as fallen angels. They are not human, yet not angels either. They only fall to Earth if they have broken one of the three most major rules (see Angels.) Fallen retain their white wings, but they have a black star on them to show that they are Fallen. Fallen live their lives out on Earth unless they can redeem themselves. If they have not done so by the age of eighteen, they die and go to Hell. There is no known way to escape this punishment."_

Hermione stared at the passage in disbelief. Malfoy was once an angel? In what alternate reality? Worse, if this was true, he was going to die when he turned eighteen unless he 'redeemed' himself. And, knowing Malfoy, he probably wouldn't have any clue how to do that. No matter how much she hated him, Hermione couldn't just sit back and let him die. No, she would have to help him. _Damn my sense of humanity!_

-

Hermione cautiously walked down the hallway toward where Malfoy was. He was walking to Potions at the moment. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Malfoy turned around, a sneer forming on his face when he saw who it was. Before he could utter a word, Hermione quickly said what she came to say.

"Did it hurt?" Malfoy looked at her in confusion.

"Did what hurt?" Hermione just let a knowing smirk linger about her lips.

"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" Malfoy's face grew pale. That is, paler than usual. Hermione smiled and began to walk away when Malfoy somehow managed to get out her name.

"Granger!" Hermione turned around, an innocent look on her face. "How in the bloody hell do you know?" She just smiled at him.

"I have my ways. Well, more like my eyes. You should really be more careful when you go for a midnight stroll… er, fly. Anyways, I'm going to be late for Potions, so if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now." Hermione once again turned around and walked the other way, leaving behind a very flustered Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Draco stared after her in shock. He was unable to move. She knew. She _knew_. She knew that he was a Fallen. She had seen him flying. She understood what he was. She _knew_. Shaking himself, he ran into the dungeon, a few minutes late for Potions. Professor Snape didn't even notice.

He kept looking at Hermione in wonder. How had she done it? How did she figure it out? Well, she _did_ just tell me how she figured it out. Draco mentally smacked himself and sat down in his seat, unable to take his eyes off her. Her slightly bushy, frizzy, curly hair. Her chocolate brown eyes. Her smile. Maybe if she did something about that _hair_, she would actually be pretty. But that was beside the point. She had figured out what he was, and she knew everything about him. Well, maybe not all the details, but she certainly got the gist of things.

She _knew_. And if she knew, how many other people would be able to figure it out? That thought made Draco shudder. He didn't know how people would react, but he didn't want to find out.

-

Hermione smirked, feeling Draco's uneasiness. After all, she had just found out his big secret. She didn't particularly want to be mean; she just didn't like him. But, she couldn't leave him to die and all. She was going to help him. She just wasn't going to be nice about it. He still was the immature bastard who had tormented her for years, but now he was the immature bastard who was going to die unless she helped him redeem himself. It was a shame about his looks really. They would be so much better on someone more pleasant. Hermione shook herself. She had to concentrate on her potion.

The Healing Potion was fairly complicated; the class was accompanied by explosions almost every five minutes. Professor Snape became angrier with each one and even deducted points from _Slytherin_. The class was in shock for a few minutes until the next explosion rang in their ears. Luckily, even when the potion was botched, it didn't have any harmful effects.

Finally, by the end of class, there were only a handful of students left who had gotten the potion right. Hermione was obviously one of them, as were Draco and Blaise. There were a few others from Ravenclaw, but that was it. Professor Snape seemed tired and disappointed.

Draco walked over to Hermione as soon as the class ended. However, she had seen this coming and merely pressed a note into his hand before rushing off with Harry and Ron. He cautiously opened the note and read it.

_Malfoy, _

_I know about you being a Fallen. I also understand that you need to redeem yourself before the age of eighteen or else you die and go to Hell. As an act of humanity, I have taken it upon myself to help you. You are still Draco Malfoy and an arrogant bastard, but you were once an angel. I have to believe there is still some purity left in you. _

_Hermione Granger_

Draco read it again, and again. And once more for good measure. It was kind of sappy, to tell the truth. Well, it _was_ from a Gryffindor. And how dare she! She immediately presumes I need help redeeming myself. Well, I kind of do, but that's not the point! Wait… Yes it is. Oh, bloody hell.

-

Hermione waited impatiently for Harry and Ron to hurry up. They were supposed to be back from the Quidditch store fifteen minutes ago! Probably some new broom out or something. Hermione wasn't really surprised.

Something moved out of the corner of her eye. Hermione turned to see Draco Malfoy staring at a middle aged, but still beautiful, woman. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. Hermione frowned and walked up behind him.

"Who is she?" she murmured, feeling that this woman was somehow special to him. Draco didn't look at her, but continued to watch as he answered. His voice was soft and filled with emotion, something Hermione had never heard from him before.

"Her name is Rachel, and she was my wife, before I was an angel. She was also the reason I am a Fallen." Draco stopped talking. Hermione had to prompt him to start up again.

"How is she the reason you are a Fallen? I thought you had to break one of the three major rules," Hermione said. Draco only sighed and turned away from Rachel. He walked to a bench nearby, signaling for Hermione to follow. They both sat down, Hermione a bit more uneasily. His mood had changed very quickly. Maybe he was planning something…

"My name was Decariel. I was what you call pure and when I died in a car accident, I became an angel. I could watch the lives of humans from Heaven. I only watched Rachel. She was my wife when I was alive. She was very depressed after I died, and one day tried to kill herself. I broke one of the most major rules of Heaven right then. I showed myself to her and told her not to die for me. Then, I was judged and sent to Earth. I have lived over seventeen years as Draco Malfoy. My birthday is in a few months. If I don't redeem myself by then…" Draco's voice trailed off. Now Hermione understood his change in behavior. He obviously led a very stressful life. She felt sorry for him, but kept her look of pity off her face, knowing he didn't want it. Draco suddenly looked at her sharply.

"You know, Granger," he said, studying her. "If you did something about that hair, you might actually be pretty." He stood and walked back towards the castle, leaving behind a very flustered Hermione Granger.


End file.
